


Burned By Love

by JcLoveex (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Top Luke, jealous!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JcLoveex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think you do babe, I think you're lying." Luke smirked lightly, even though his pants were so fucking tight. "Are you lying Ashton? You don't want me to fuck you, you want that guy to fuck you don't you? You want him to spread you open and fuck you senseless don't you? Want him to eat your ass and call you those names you love so much while you ride his tongue, don't you Ash?"</p><p>Or the one where Luke has to remind Ashton who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned By Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I haven't read any Jealous!Luke when it's dealing with Lashton. I want it so bad but no one is really posting it, so I've solved it.

Ashton had this thing going on, where he wanted to push Luke's buttons.

Every single one of them.

And being at a party for their 2nd album was a great place to test his luck.

"Have you seen Luke?" Ashton asked Sydni, a mutual friend of both boys.

"Nope," She shook her head looking up at him. "haven't seen your man since you guys walked in here like two hours ago."

This was something he hated hearing, because that's what everyone was saying. They haven't seen the skyscraper nor did they know where he went off too. And honestly it was pissing Ashton off because he was bored. Ok, he was horny, but bored also.

"Hey gorgeous," This guy came up behind the two and started talking to Ashton. "wanna dance?"

"No." He said flatly, staring at the guy as his face fell flat. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, so if you can like move, that would be awesome."

"Come on, what's one dance?" The stranger continued, trying desperately to get the sandy blonde boy's attention.

Luke was slightly intoxicated, maybe having 2 or 3 drinks but he was stable.

He would make out the people around him and continue to have decent conversations.

He could walk straight and not run into things.

And he could see that grinding on Ashton, with his hands on his ass.

_Wait, what?_

"What the fuck?" Luke glared at the guys before handing his drink to Calum as he was talking to one of the guest.

"What?" Calum stopped the conversation and looked to where Luke was beginning to walk."Wait, Luke!" Calum may have seen Luke jealous 3 times and they all ended badly. Luke doesn't get jealous alot, because he trusts Ashton and he loves him. But he hates sharing. He hates having other people's hands on what belongs to him.

"Excuse me, but can you nicely get your fucking hands off my boyfriend's nicely shaped ass?" The tall boy asked staring at the guy that basically had his boyfriend pinned against the wall. Luke could hear Calum calling out his name, but he didn't care. "Like right now?" "What's the matter pretty boy? I can't dance with a nice looking guy?" The man smiled sickly, moving away from Ashton slightly but still hovering over him.

"He was looking for some Luke guy but couldn't find him. I thought I might step in."

"Well you can now step out." He snared, his fist were clenching, a sign that he was clearly loosing it.

"Luke, babe." Ashton tried, knowing that Luke was near the edge and he knew this could end badly since Luke was drunk. But he also knew that Luke looked fucking hot standing there infront of him. "Come on, let's go." Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and tried pulling him away but then the guy said something.

"What was that?" Luke turned around so fast he almost caused Ashton to fall into Calum. "Want to repeat that one more time?"

"I said he should come home with someone who can obviously fuck him better."

Luke was intoxicated, yes.

But it didn't matter because the guy was still pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds and was chocking because of his collar being tighten around his neck. It was five punches before people started noticing that Luke was basically killing the guy, but no one wanted to step in. No one wanted to deal with an angry Luke.

"Luke! Man come on!" Michael seemed to make a debut, running and pulling his friend off the guy that was clearly getting his ass beat. "Luke, let his fucking _neck_ go!"

"If I ever see you near him again, I promise you won't be able to see the light of day again." Luke growled, punching the guy two more times. People were staring and wondering what happened but no one wanted to get in his way. So Luke grabbed Ashton by the hand and pulled him along, pushing past people to get to the car. It was tense and Ashton was slightly scared but mainly turned on-- _fuck_ Luke. It wasn't a long walk, being that the drive there was only 5 minutes but Calum drove and Luke was in a rush to get home he didn't even ask for the keys. Shit, he wasn't even sure if he was able enough to even drive but he was able enough to show Ashton who he belonged to. And damn it, he was going to show him.

"Luke, babe my--my hand." Ashton groaned out at the pain in his left hand.

"Ash," Luke pulled the older boy close, making their chest collide. "I could really care less about your hand right now, ok?"

"Lu--mmpf" Ashton was cut of by something he was craving the whole night. The kiss was unexpected but he was still able to catch on soon, as Luke was fighting for dominance. And Ashton knew he was pissing him off because of the tongues fighting. Luke bit down on his lip, hard enough to make him gasp and win the fight that was going on.

"Get upstairs now," Luke growled into his mouth. "no clothes or God so help me."

The words went straight to his lower region from the intensity. Ashton whined when they broke apart but still went upstairs like Luke told him to. Honestly, it was exciting because mad Luke was fucking hot and it's not often when he comes out. Ashton got to the room and removed all his clothes, but kept his baby blue bandana on his head. He got on the bed, waiting for Luke but he got bored and started playing with himself. Flicking his wrist, he circled the tip of his dick causing small moans to escape his mouth.

"That's fucking hot, but not what I told you to do." Eyes shooting open, he saw Luke leaning against the door with his arms cross. "Why do you always disobey Ashton Fletcher?"

"I like being bad." He said continuing to jerk himself off slowly. Those hazel eyes were blown, his curly hair was everywhere and he wore a small pout making him resemble a small child. He knew he was making Luke's jeans tighter by the second.

"I know you do." Luke licked his chapped lips and then walked over to Ashton. "You're always doing something bad." He pushed his hands out the way and straddled him, having one of his legs pressed against Ashton slightly rubbing against him. "You never want to follow the rules."

"Luke." Ashton whined, turning his head trying not to look him in the eyes. "Please."

"Please what babe?" Luke said adding pressure to Ashton. "What do you need Ashton?"

"I need you, please." Ashton start thrashing up, trying to get more friction. He was basically looking like a horny dog trying to get off, but shit you got to do what you got to do. "Please."

"I don't think you do babe, I think you're lying." Luke smirked lightly, even though his pants were so fucking tight. "Are you lying Ashton? You don't want me to fuck you, you want that guy to fuck you don't you? You want him to spread you open and fuck you senseless don't you? Want him to eat your ass and call you those names you love so much while you ride his tongue, don't you Ash?"

Ashton was shaking his head so fast he thought he would break his neck. Everything coming out his lover's mouth was a lie but he couldn't form his words, everything was getting too much. He was so close and he wanted to cum so bad.

"Don't you even think about it."

"I-I can't--"

"Ashton, if you cum right now just from my knee you will be punished." Luke said looking down at him with the biggest smirk in he world. Ashton was under him, breathing rapidly and eyes screwed shut. He was close, so close. "Are you chasing it? Can you feel the way it's about to erupt, spilling out?" Ashton nodded his head but he didn't want to. He didn't want Luke to know that he was in complete control but damn it he was close.

"H-how can you have such a biblical b-but be such a demon?" Ashton groaned trying to push the heat back. The pool feeling was building up in the lower region of his stomach and he thought that he was going to cave then and there.

"You look so perfect." Luke mumbled staring at Ashton. He knew how much Ashton hated to be looked at like this but he couldn't help it. He was too beautiful, so vulnerable. "It's breath-taking, your beauty."

"Stop" Ashton's flush skin was proof that he getting closer. "Please, stop because if not then I'm going to cum and I don't want punishment."

"You want to cum baby?" Luke lean down and kiss below his ear. "Cum from just my knee?"

"No, I want" Ashton licked his dry lips, trying to focus on his breathing. "I want you to fill me up. I want you to make me forget that guy, forget my own name. I want you to make everyone know that I'm yours and that no one can take me from you. I want you."

Luke was in love with Ashton since he was 16, but now right now, he knew that Ashton was his and he wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

"Come on baby, let go." He started jerking Ashton off slowly while kissing along his jawline. Ashton was protesting, wanting to have him cum from being fucked but Luke kept egging him on and saying things that he couldn't take. "That's right, cum for me princess. I got you, just let it go."

"Luke," Ashton's voice was broken and he was moaning into Luke's shoulder. "Aaa-h, Luke no I-I want--"

"I know baby, but let it go." Luke rubbed the tip, making Ashton spill out over his fist. "There you go, I got you." So much pleasure was pushed through Ashton as he came undone. He was a mess, trying to catch his breath as Luke milked him through the most powerful orgasm he ever had. Tears were falling down his face, but he kept his face buried in Luke's shoulder trying to gain some control over his own body. "God, you're so pretty. I love watching you become undone, so so beautiful."

"I hate you." Ashton mumbled into his neck, breathing hard. "I wanted to cum with you."

"And you will."

Luke grabbed Ashton under his knees and pulled him close. Every-time Luke makes contact with Ashton he falls deeper and deeper, it's not on purpose but damn it. Ashton's a beautiful person, inside and out. And Luke can't help but love him.

"I'm going to fuck you so good baby, fill you up so nice." Luke bit down on Ashton's lip, causing the older boy to gasp and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He was invading the warm space, sliding against Ashton's tongue and the root of his mouth.

"Fuck" Ashton was over-sensitive but he was slowly beginning to get back into it. He was wanted Luke to fuck him and mark him as his. And everytime Luke grind down on him, small pants escaped his mouth. "Luke please--" He whined letting Luke suck on his neck. The feeling was overwhelming but he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to wreck him in the worst way, he wanted him anyway possible. He wanted Luke. He wanted Luke and only Luke."Please, babe please."

"How bad?" Luke loved hearing his baby beg, he loved hear Ashton sound wrecked. "How bad do you want it Ashton?"

"Please." Ashton was close to tears but he wanted it so bad. "Fuck me Luke, f-fuck please."

"I don't think that sounds like someone that really wants it." Luke hummed on his neck, slowly letting his hands graze along Ashton's sides. "Come on babe."

"Fuck!" He cried out, digging his nails into Luke's shoulders. "Please baby, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard. Please Luke, ram into me. Fuck me senseless please baby please."

Luke was already lined up with Ashton's hips before he finished his sentence, and pushed into him. It caught the older off by surprise and made him instantly wrap himself around the younger blonde. "So warm, so tight." Luke mumbled into Ashton's cheek kissing him repeatedly. Ashton's body was starting to respond back to being used, the slight jerking was beginning to wear off but still slightly noticeable. The short whines began to become short moans, Luke always knew what Ashton's body wanted. "Are you ok baby?" Ashton nodded, catching his bottm lip with his teeth. "I need words Ash, come on baby." Luke said with one long thrust, hitting Ashton's prostate dead on.

"Yes! God, yes I'm fine." He moaned buring his face into Luke's shoulder. "Please Luke, harder." Ashton was in total submission for his boyfriend. He felt babied, begging and looked at like that but he loved it. He loved when Luke constantly checked on him and that he wanted Ashton to repsond back to him. Luke was getting closer, he started picking up a faster pace ramming into Ashton's prostate. The boy under him was getting closer to his second orgasm as his face started heating up. Luke loved seeing Ashton having the slight blush appear on his tan skin. He spread Ashton's leg a little wider, hitting the gland dead on more and more.

"Don't touch yourself." He commanded seeing Ashton's hands. He leaned down so that his body kept Ashton's leg open, but occupied his hands with his own. "You're doing this untouched Love."

"I--I want to cum Luke." Ashton whined, biting Luke's shoulder. The pleasure was getting too much and he was so close. Everytime Luke came in contact, Ashton's breath was getting shabby. "Please."

"Go ahead," Luke sucked on the skin around his throat, causing a puprle mark to start to form. "I wanna see you cum Princess. I know you're so close." Ashton's eyes were screwed shut as he was becoming closer and closer. Then he felt the warm feeling starting to take over his whole body and then let out the loudest moan he did all night."That's it baby, let it all out." Luke coaxed him through his orgasm, while continuing to pump in and out of him. Luke was close but he needed Ashton to finish. "Fuck, you look so good like this baby." Ashton whined catching Luke and bringing him closer, he needed Luke to cum soon because it was getting too much. He kissed Luke, playing with his hair to bring him home. He's body was still trying to adjust to the pressure that was still present, jerking slightly everytime Luke hit his prostate.

"God," Luke chocked out, cumming inside Ashton. "baby, you feel so nice." Gasping, Ashton pulled Luke closer not wanting him to move. He was trying to get back to Earth and in some way he felt like Luke wa bringing him back. "You did good baby, so so good." Luke praised him, gently rubbing his sides and humming softly. Ashton kept a tight grip on him, but the more Luke hummed the looser the grip around his neck got. "It's ok baby, you did so good."

"You can move now," Ashton mumbled letting Luke know that he was fine with him removing himself from Ashton. It was still sensitive but he knew Luke had to move, the sooner the better. "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that Princess." Luke mumbled kissing his forehead. He was hovering over Ashton and didin't want to put any weight back on the boy. "You need anything?"

"Can you just cuddle me?" Ashton whispered like they weren't the only two in the whole house.

"Of course, just let me clean you up real quick." Luke jumped out the bed and ran to get a wet flannel and came back to clean Ashton up a bit. Afterwards, he disregarded the cloth somewhere in the room and just crawled back into the bed with Ashton. "Are you sure you ok, Ash?"

"I'm fine Lukey," He yawned burying his face into Luke's neck. "jus' tired." Ashton was sleep before Luke could check on him again but it didn't matter because Luke was soo sleep along with him in a matter of minutes.

_("Luke, I knew you were jealous but dammit he has to drum today!" Michael playfully glared as Ashton hissed trying to sit on his stool._

_"I'm the oldest, I know when I'm fine." Ashton groaned trying to sit up straight. There was a slight blush still on his face but other than that he looked fine. Ok, except for the way he was hissing and groaning._

_"Baby, are you sure you're fine?" Luke said walking over to him. Even though the roles were switch from in the bedroom, Luke always wanted to make sure the oldest boy was ok. "Do you need anything?"_

_"I'm fine babe," Ashton smiled leaning up to give Luke a kiss but groaned when he pulled back. "Let's have practice and then get ready for tonight's show."_

_Practice was great and everything was going as planned. Luke kept checking on Ashton, but the boy reassured him that everything was fine. Malum was making inappropriate joke here and there but this was them._

_"Guys, please excuse our songs tonight!" Michael shouted into the mic as the crowd roared. "Seems like our drummer isn't feeling too well."_

_The crowd aww'd but Ashton's face was heating up._

_"Shut up Michael," Luke said looking at the red head boy. "I'm sorry Daddy, didn't mean to insult Princess Ashton." Michael winked and ran away laughing as Luke chased him with a spare strap they had for the guitars._

_"I hate this band." Ashton mumbled, laughing as Calum caught everything on video.)_


End file.
